Austin's Letter
by bookworm3
Summary: /Freshstarts&Farewells/ "In 94 days, they would be together again." Ally reads the letter Austin left for her. Auslly, oneshot. Fluff beware.


**Austin's Letter **

"I guess this is goodbye. Have fun on tour."

"Good luck making your record. I know it's gonna be great."

Ally pursed her lips, trying to maintain her calm demeanor, before throwing her arms around Austin's neck. Austin wrapped his arms firmly around Ally's waist. They held each other in a long, tight embrace before finally letting go. Austin gave her one last sigh before turning towards the bus that was waiting to drive him away on his first national tour.

At the door the bus, Austin gave one last look at Ally who gave him a happy, tight lipped grin and a final wave goodbye. Austin sighed and closed the door.

Ally felt her upbeat expression fall as Austin finally left and turned to walk back home. She stopped and turned when she heard Austin running towards her, "Ally, wait!"

Ally's eyes widened in surprise, "Austin, what are you-?"

"Ally, I just- I wanted to say, I…" Austin trailed off nervously as he started into Ally's hopeful stare. Instead of finishing his sentence, he grabbed something from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, it says it all in there. I was gonna send it to you in case you didn't show up." Austin explained to a confused Ally. He gave her an expressionless stare as he turned around and entered the tour bus.

Ally looked down at the purple envelope in her hands which, by the shape of it, held a card. She looked up once more to catch Austin's eye through one of the windows on the bus. Their eyes remained locked on each other's until the bus started to pick up and finally drove away.

Ally stared in a contemplating manner at the purple envelope, quickly glanced one look in the direction Austin had left in before stripping the card from its envelope. Her breath hitched in anticipation at what she was about to read.

_Dear Ally,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means that you decided to stay in Miami instead of coming on tour with me. I'm so happy that your dreams are finally coming true but I'm sad that I'm not going to be with you._

_I always said that there's no way that I can do this without you and I was right. I can't, but you can. You always could, you just needed help breaking down your walls before becoming the butterfly you were always meant to be._

_I can't hold you back from your dream, not again. Even though the next three months are gonna royally stink without you, I'm gonna enjoy them just like I know you'll enjoy recording your first album. _

_And I know we haven't really spoken about us these past few months, mostly because it's been confusing trying to figure out what exactly it is I feel for you, but now I know and I'm sure and I need to tell you before I go. _

_I love you. _

_Even though I didn't know it, I always have and no time spent apart will ever make that love fade. It's timeless, and my heart will never, __**ever**__ change what it feels for you. That's how I know that we're gonna last these 94 days apart. Because we're gonna last so much longer than that, if you'll let it._

_I hope when I come back we can pick up where we left off. Hopefully with a kiss. ; P_

_I'll be thinking about you,  
_

_Austin_

Ally, midway through the card, had cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a loud and happy cry. Finally, after months of uncertainty and confusion, she knew how Austin felt about her. He loved her and she loved him too.

She them moved on to the other half of the card, a fresh bash of tears already beginning to form.

_P.S Remember when I was shocked by the Tune Pro 3000? Well, when I was out, in my dream, I taught a future you how to write a song. It was inspired by you. I guess you're MY goose now. Or, maybe my pancake…_

_Timeless_

_Every day, day, day_

_I fall for you a little more, more, more_

_And every night, night, night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_Every time we laugh. I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush, I feel those butterflies_

_Baby how we feel will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_My heart, will never, ever change_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless _

She couldn't help but let out a girly giggle at it all. Austin had confessed his love to her through a love letter AND written her a song. The romantic in her was going into cardiac arrest.

She gave one last grin to the card which read "Thinking About You" on the cover, put it back in its envelope, held it tightly to her chest and walked home the happiest she had ever been.

In 94 days, they would be together again.

**Big shout out to one of my favorite people ever, Mary (temporarystatus on fanfiction, WeAdoreRaura on Twitter) for reading over this. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Read, Review, Favorite, do whatever you like. **

**See you all in a month for season 3. :p**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3 :) **


End file.
